Balkov Family Revisited/Transcript
years ago... Now... spits runs around the house screaming Butcher: "(bleep)!" Cyprus: "DIE!" urinates on the sofa Sylvia: "DO NOT PEE ON MY SOFA!" Jo Returns Sylvia: "When he was 2 1/2, T.K. made a wish to go to Walt Disney World for his 3rd birthday. The wish granters at the Make-A-Wish Foundation of Wyoming provided the family a limousine ride to the airport to fly us to Orlando, and the foundation even arranged T.K.'s nurse, Kelsey to come along. He felt right at home at Give Kids the World Village, where the family stayed in the villa especially for us. It's a 51-acre nonprofit resort that provides accommodations, attraction tickets, and meals for children like T.K., with life-threatening illnesses and their families that visit the central Florida attractions. The little one was so excited about the ice cream parlor, the train, and the carousel. We spent the first day at Disney's Magic Kingdom and went on at least 27 rides, such as Thunder Mountain Railroad, Splash Mountain and It's a Small World. Of course, no trip would be complete without meeting the characters, such as Pluto, Goofy and Mickey Mouse. We also went to Epcot, Disney's Animal Kingdom and Disney's Hollywood Studios." Chris: "T.K. even enjoyed the VIP treatment at Universal Studios Orlando and SeaWorld. When T.K.'s birthday came, the wish granters brought in a birthday cake with candles and the whole group -including the Santa Claus at Give Kids the World Village, sang 'Happy Birthday' to him and he blew out the candles on the birthday cake." Jo: "How's T.K. doing now?" Chris: "He is doing wonderful." Sylvia: "As a matter of fact, we have an album of our trip to Give Kids the World Village. Would you like to come take a look?" Jo: "I don't see why not." pulls out a photo album and opens the first page Sylvia: "See, there's T.K. with Mrs. Merry and Mayor Clayton, and here he is at the ice cream parlor...and here he is getting tucked in by Princess Lolly, Mrs. Merry and Mayor Clayton...here, he got his picture taken with Tigger and Eeyore...and there's T.K. with his brother Corey along getting a picture with Mike and Sulley...there's the whole family with Mickey Mouse...there's Yasmin and T.K. with Woody and Buzz Lightyear...Duncan, Corey, Kyle and T.K. with Phineas and Ferb...there's Jessie, Lisa, Eliza and T.K. with Mater and Lightning McQueen...and there's Kyle and Duncan with Mr. and Mrs. Incredible...Angie, T.K. and Judy with The Cat in the Hat...Kim and T.K. with Max Goof...and there's the family with Spongebob Squarepants..." Butcher and Brandon opens the cabinet to reveal Disney Multi-vitamin Gummies, Disney Calcium gummies and Disney Omega-3 gummies Sylvia: "Time to take your vitamins." Bernandette and Brenda gasps Sylvia: "Oh, my god! Brenda, leave that photograph alone!" Consolation, Cyprus, C.J., and Algernon gasps Sylvia: "C.J., what are you doing now?" Shelley, Princess, Primrose and Pearl gasps Sylvia: "Pearl, you'd better not break that picture frame! That picture means so much to us!" Meeting T.K. Again Jo: "T.K., how are you, sweetie? You might not remember me, but I do remember you. I'm Jojo. I met you when you were only a baby." T.K.: "I'm doing fine, thank you." see T.K. in the picture as a baby with 5-year-old Corey Submission Reel Sylvia: "I am Sylvia. I have some kids who are growing up. Corey is 15, Yasmin, Jessie, Eliza, Angie, and Kim are 14, Duncan and Kyle are 13, Judy and Lisa are 12 and T.K. is now 10. They are now well-behaved. We have new children, Butcher and Brandon are 9," Butcher: "Kill yourself." Brandon: "YOU KILL YOURSELF!" Sylvia: "Bernandette and Brenda are 8" Bernandette: "I hate you." Sylvia: "C.J., Algernon, Consolation and Cyprus are 7" spits on the floor. Cyprus: "You're stupid, Judy and Lisa. Kill yourself." Lisa: "Nope." Brenda: "You kill yourself, too, (bleep)." Sylvia: "and Shelley, Princess, Primrose and Pearl are 6." Sylvia: "We adopted them sometimes." Introduction Observation begins Breakfast Sylvia: "Kids, breakfast time!" Free time AM TAlk Jo: "How old are the kids and how are they feeling?" Sylvia: "Corey is 15, Yasmin, Jessie, Eliza, Angie, and Kim are 14, Duncan and Kyle are 13, Judy and Lisa are 12 and T.K. is now 10. They are now well-behaved." Jo: "Anything new?" Sylvia: "We have new children, Butcher and Brandon are 9, Bernandette and Brenda are 8, C.J., Algernon, Consolation and Cyprus are 7 and Shelley, Princess, Primrose and Pearl are 6. We adopted them sometimes." Jo: "How do they misbehave?" Sylvia: "Butcher and Brandon back-talk constantly and they swear. Bernandette and Brenda are very very aggressive, C.J., Algernon, Consolation, and Cyprus are the worst behaved in the family. Shelley, Princess, Primrose, and Pearl turn on us when we try to discipline them, and they have profane language, they spit too. They are such rebels." Observation continues Reflection Room Green Smoothie The bad kids vs. the Babysitter The bad kids turn over new leaves Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts